Slender Tubbie
Slender Tubbie or Faceless Tubbie is a supernatural teletubbie with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. PS: You are NOT allowed to use him in any fan-game or edit him. Appearance He is a tall white teletubbie who wears a black or gray suit, a red or black tie, and a white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and usually has normal-looking hands, albeit with longer and more futile fingers than a typical teletubbie. Behavior He is the threat of the Forests. He cares about the custards and stands at a random spot on the map. He does not run, but rather he teleports in front of the player or appears in random places to scare the player. He behaves differently from his other counterparts (which are the other characters of terror) he gets more aggressive when the player picks up more custards, and he does not stop chasing the player until he can kill him. If the player is too slow to escape, he will teleport in front of the player and will strangle the player until they kill him. He is impossible to be deceived, there is no way to deceive him. The only way the player can fool him is by collecting all custards. In Survival Mode On Survival Mode, he stands in random places until the player deals damage to him. If the player does damage to him, he will start to attack the player, giving him shoves and strangling the player. If the player has long range weapons, it will be a fatal mistake because he will teleport behind the player and kill him, especially if you are from a distance with weapons with medium or short distance he will kill you the same way. On the other hand, with short or medium range weapons (using them at close range) he will not teleport and he will fight with the player normally. Backstory As he is a myth, there are several stories created about him. So there is no set backstory for him. Trivia * He was obviously based on Slender Man; * Slender Tubbie does not have a real name; * Slender Tubbie, by definition, violates the square-cube law as his volume does not necessarily increase in proportion to his body size, and his spatial occupation is very undetermined and variable; * The Slender Tubbie has always had some kind of odd connection to children; ** He chooses children because he can take longer to nurture their fear, stalking them for years before attacking them as adults; ** He brainwashes children, using them to further his own (unspecified) ends as Proxies. * There is a clone of him, not really a clone, it's more for a rival called Operator Tubbie; * Eventually, the Slender Tubbie abducts the victim, usually in the nearby forest, where they would be killed; * He also has unnamed abilities in the behavior part. And they are: ** Selective invisibility (say, to adults or anyone without a camera); ** The ability to change height and body shape; ** And the ability to shape its arms into tentacles. * Slender Tubbie along with other characters, are participating in a horror story created by me; ** The story is Abandoned (A Tubbie Story). Category:Male Category:Paulotheplayer OC's